Fatal Attraction
by Alexandria Kennedy
Summary: "Have you seen it anywhere? My tattered heart?" Avalon asked. She did not expect Bree's reply to be at all what it was: "All I see is one broken. Let me in, Avalon, or whoever you really are. I'll help you mend your broken heart."


**Author's Note: Hello! My (pen) name is Alexandria Kennedy. This is the first time I am writing about Lab Rats (though this hardly as anything to do with the show), so please bear with me! I have an original story on Fictionpress called House of Cards. The username is the same as this one. If you are interested, please check it out some time! **

**Dedications: This story is dedicated to my friend Avalon Brendon, who is also on this website.**

**Title: Fatal Attraction**

**Summary: Cecily Inou is just another normal girl. However, at night, she transforms into an entirely person—the legendary Angel of Darkness, Avalon! In this form, she wreaks havoc upon the world, trying to find something—anything—to cure a heart that was broken many years ago. Every night, she steals, destroys, and simply ruins anything that is worth it. No one has been able to catch her…especially in the light.**

**One day, the Lab Rats are given the assignment to capture her and put her in jail. Avalon's plan for a certain night is to steal a priceless gem in a museum that features many priceless works of art and artifacts and such. While the three of them are at the museum, they are all separated. Bree, alone in a part of the museum, comes face to face with the Angel of Darkness. With ways thought to be more impossible than the existence of an angel, Avalon is able to escape with the Gem of Anaia. However, she leaves Bree with thoughts that have never crossed her mind before.**

**After that night, Avalon knows well of what she wants. The only way to cure her broken heart and reverse the curse of the Angel of Darkness…is to win the heart of Bree. However, although they both feel the same way, nothing of the curse is lifted. And, when Cecily transfers to Leo, Bree, Adam, and Chase's school, it gets harder and harder to hide the fact that she is Avalon, especially with Avalon trying to get Bree's heart and taking over Cecily's body at random points in time.**

**Confusing, right?**

**It gets even more confusing when Avalon tries to steal one of Davenport's inventions and takes Bree hostage in the process. Both Avalon and Bree are stranded in a world foreign to the two girl's, and when daylight comes, Cecily's secret is revealed. **

**So what happens then?**

**Pairings: Bree/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Some of this is sort of/kind of from DN Angel, a manga I have started to read. Kind of. None of the characters are from it.**

**Additional Notes: This has to do with LGBT content, though it might be sort of light and in later chapters. Please don't flame.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC.**

**Title of Chapter: Inside of a Broken Heart**

**Summary of Chapter: Avalon plans to steal the Gem of Anaia while Davenport assigns the Lab Rats to stop her.**

**Point of View: Cecily Inou/Avalon**

(Cecily)

_Dear Kelly,_

_My dearest sister, I must apologize. I will not make it tomorrow night, for Avalon will be after the Gem of Anaia. Perhaps after she steals this, the curse will be gone. That is what I continue telling myself. Honestly? I have stopped believing that this wretched curse will ever go away. I am going to continue being Avalon, though, because of your last words. I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Cecily_

I placed the sealed envelope on the dirt in front of me and turned my back to large stone with writing engraved on it. The words on the stone had already been etched into my mind so that I did not need to read them to know every word, every amount of space, and every punctuation mark. I already knew that it told of Kelly Inou, a girl who died three years ago. Her sister was never found; every trace of her was gone.

A sigh passed through my lips as I walked away from the grave, trying hard not to think about my sister. No…I could not think about her. Not when I had plans for that night.

_Hey, Cecily? How long has this been going on? _a voice asked me.

_I don't know, Avalon. Maybe two days, _I thought back.

It had been two days since my curse began. The day I turned sixteen was also the day the legendary Angel of Darkness, Avalon, came out of her long rest within my soul. When the sun went down, I would transform into Avalon. She would wreak havoc in the world because of reasons unknown to everyone except for her.

She hardly spoke to me kindly, though the same went for me. We despised each other, but we made up each other. The two of us were the same person, in a way. And one day, when I broke the cruse, she would be gone. Forever.

I could not wait for that day.

(Avalon)

A smile crept onto my face as I glided through the night air. The moon gave off light, though not enough for anyone below me to see anything other than the silhouette of my form. My white hair—a contradiction to my midnight black wings—often blew into my face. With an agitated sigh, I brushed the stray strands behind my ears, although I knew that they would soon find their way into my face again.

I landed on the ground without a sound, and my wings folded neatly on my back. With three long strides, I was face to face with the Gem of Anaia; it was a gem that was found years ago by archeologists who were trying to uncover lost artifacts of ancient civilizations. The history behind this gem was what had been priceless; it was said that it was owned by the ruler of some civilization and that it held magical properties. Of course, no one really believed that it was magical. However, in my world, anything was possible.

_So…we just grab it and go? _Cecily asked.

_Yeah, _I replied.

"Stay right there!" a feminine voice called. I spun around, shocked to see a teenager standing about ten feet away from me. I had taken out all of the guards—who was this girl?

A smirk was planted on my face as she ran up to me at an impossible speed. Before I register anything, she was pinning me to the ground, her hands holding my wrists firmly against the cold tiled floors. She looked at me in confusion, though I just kept smiling at her.

"Why don't you tell me your name, sweetheart," I mused.

"Just stay here until the others come. You're going to jail," she said with a shaky voice. It was not hard to tell that she was not at all confident—she was afraid, in the least.

"You're feisty, aren't you? Why don't you just save your breath and let me up. I'll just get going," I told her.

"You aren't leaving with the Gem of Anaia!" she stated.

"What gem?"

She looked back at the pedestal. It no longer contained the gem, but only air. As she turned her face back to me, an unexplainable look crossed her face. She uttered the question, "Where is it?"

"If you let me go, I'll tell you."


End file.
